<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter in the Darkness by Antares10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843604">Laughter in the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10'>Antares10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amnesia Falls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia AU, Amnesia!protagonist Ford, Banned Together Bingo, Bill however was totally on board, Bill possessed Dipper, Ford being a Amnesia protagonist, Ford being at the rock-bottom, Ford didn't see it as doing Dipper, Ford thinking about doing Bibber, Ford's psyche being very well broken, Ford/Bibber, Hurt No Comfort, Like Ford doesn't care how old the body is, Masturbation, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Possession, Very dark themes, also Dipper was very much NOT on board with this, also this is a sequel, as in, as in all his negative traits are cracked up to eleven, but he also doesn't have memories of what happened, but still look out for it, but still... yeah. Please be aware of that, dark themes, he really just liked Bill being in a helpless body, idk if this counts as underage?, it's not very grafically described, might not make sense without reading Blissful Ignorance, prompt: Depraved and Psychotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The laughter didn't stop. Ford stayed in the darkness after everything that happened... and he was sinking in deeper and deeper each day. </p><p>A sort of epilogue to Blissful Ignorance, written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amnesia Falls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter in the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I saw "Psychotic and Depraved" my mind just... went here. XD Have fun but mind the tags. This is, again, not a happy story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter didn't stop.</p><p> </p><p>That was actually the only thing Ford was sure of these days. The laughter. It was a constant companion of his. A mocking reminder of how he gambled on high stakes and lost everything in the end. That wouldn't let him ever forget his mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>He truly lost it all.</p><p> </p><p>His brother, Dipper, his home and his very own purpose in this world.</p><p> </p><p>Bill had won. He had played him and manipulated him and so he was left alone in the darkness with only the laughter as a reminder.</p><p> </p><p>Stanley said that Bill was gone. They erased him from Dipper... <em>Dipper, Dipper who said he hated him but Ford was so SURE he would understand, Dipper was just like him, he just had to understand the greater good, the needs of the many, the small sacrifice the body made for the good of the mind. He didn't remember, he wasn't even in control, he did these things to BILL and WITH BILL so Dipper shouldn't mind, shouldn't be affected, he was trying to buy time, to find a way to... to... to make it better. Dipper should have understood, he should have listened </em><em><b>but he didn't.</b></em><span><span> … and then they broke the Summoning stone and took the pieces to destroy them even more. </span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>His brother always was good in destroying stuff. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>My life, my house, my reputation, my mission... he cost me my school, my dream and my freedom! Sure, I got to study the paranormal as planned, but I had to work SO MUCH MORE and it WASN'T FAIR, he was selfish, selfish, selfish, always taking and finally he took everything, he took Dipper, he turned him against me, he turned everybody against me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>Stanley said he never wanted to see him again when he took Dipper away, when he left him in the cursed mansion of the perished worshipers of Bill.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Stanley went away with Dipper and Ford stayed at the mansion. Stanley took his house so Ford took the mansion. At least he didn't steal it from any living people. The building was left abandoned for years. The Nordwests had moved closer to town after a particularly bad haunting a few years back, building a nice modern mansion for themselves and left their old home to rot in the forest.</p><p>And now Ford lived in it.</p><p> </p><p>There was... not much to do. The anomalies disappeared when Stanley destroyed the stone. There was nothing left. Sure, he could go back to Gravity Falls, study the little weirdness that was left there.</p><p> </p><p>But what was the point?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is nobody like Bill. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He still heard him laughing. He worked for 30 years to destroy Bill. He knew him better than anybody else in the Multiverse. So much effort, so many sacrifices...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sometimes the faces of the ones he left and sacrificed were haunting his sleep, their eyes looking at him with harsh judgment. Because they didn't KNOW. They didn't understand just how much he needed to do this, how important it was that he finished his mission. One or two lives lost were nothing compared to all the dimensions Bill could destroy and corrupt...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes they would just stare... sometimes he heard whispers. Murderer, Murderer, Betrayer and Traitor, Liar and Cursed one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They just didn't understand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he stayed in the mansion and did what he always did: Studying.</p><p> </p><p>The Nordwests of the past left a lot on Bill in the mansion. Stories and tales and personal accounts. Some described the intense nightmares and visions Bill would bring, some talked about obviously being possessed... (and all of them were to blind, not good enough to recognize it as that). It was fascinating...</p><p> </p><p>And a part of Ford was deeply satisfied with the knowledge that despite all these informations, Bill never let anybody know him as well as he let Ford. Ford himself was privileged to have a kind of insight in the dream daemon seemingly nobody else before him ever had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It should have been him, it should have been him... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts had a habit to turn dark whenever Ford spend to much time in the darkness. And Bill's laughter was more intense in those hours Ford spend hunched over one book or another with just a small light to be able to read the old writing.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was something special. And Ford himself had managed to entice the daemon enough to be considered his nemesis, to be considered something... close.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He remembered Bill taking over Dipper's body just to mess with him... he remembered him laughing and taunting him, silver tongue and golden eyes. He remembered the elevating feeling of being in a superior body. Of being able to hold Bill down, to overpower him even if Bill himself continued to laugh and laugh and laugh because everything new was hilarious to him, even pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ford couldn't do much more than think, these days. The mansion was lonely, devoid of any life beside of his own. Even the spiders seem to have left.</p><p> </p><p>So in the little study he deemed as his living space, he spend most of his time either at the desk, pouring over texts and journals and books or curled up on a old mattress he dragged in here, pillows and blankets thrown on it to create some sort of comfort. Sometimes he would try and muffle the laughter in his head by putting the pillows over his ears. Sometimes he muffled his own screams in the same pillows.</p><p> </p><p>The nightmares he had were showing him his mistakes and his failings over and over and sometimes strange visions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The wood was alive, eyes on every birch tree looking at him, watching him. But in his dreams, Bill remained silent. No laughter no banter no mocking. Just the eyes, staring down at him. Sometimes it was not just the trees but humans. Fiddleford, young and afraid, old and insane, the other Fiddleford he met who looked like something in-between. Sometimes it was Dipper and his sister, their eyes were Bill's but nothing else about them. Sometimes it were all the other people in Gravity Falls or people he met during his travels through the Multiverse. All of them just standing there, looking at him, following him, their eyes bright and golden and cat-light but they would not speak or make any sound, no matter what Ford did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes it was his brother, Stanley. Usually he was just like the others, standing there, staring, glaring, judging and Ford couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And sometimes there was nobody at all, just an empty coastline, like the beach from his childhood but totally empty and devoid of any life. Even the sand to his feet felt wrong and there was the terrible, terrible feeling of something dangerous and unspeakable horrible lurking in the dark water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he woke and heard the laughter again, he felt almost comforted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>So he tried not to sleep much. It didn't really work.</p><p> </p><p>Still, his whole life felt more and more dream- or nightmare-like these days. Time lost meaning. Meaning itself seemed meaningless. Bill kept on laughing in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered how much time actually passed by now. What was happening outside. What happened to Fiddleford, what to Stanley and what to Dipper.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all things he lost, he regretted loosing Dipper the most. He was such a bright boy, the first real friend he made in such a long time, somebody he had the feeling would understand the burden on his shoulders and would follow his footsteps one day. So much potential. So much like himself, and just like himself in need of a mentor, of somebody to guide him, to protect him from the world that can't and won't accept the other, the strange, the weird...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He should have understood but he didn't. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ford regretted it. Regretted so much. If only he could have explained, could have talked to Dipper in a more controlled environment, before emotions had clouded his judgment...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't regretted what he did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the twilight hours between night and day, between being awake and asleep, after days and days, maybe weeks, maybe months, Ford would think about what happened to find him in this situation. And in those strange hours, he would admit that he missed Bill. Wanted him to talk again in his dreams, wanted him to return to the almost comfort he could draw from the usual nightmares instead of the silent torture he endured now.</p><p> </p><p>Bill was still alive, right? He was just pouting, punishing him by sending him his laughter and silent in his dreams. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. He was the only one who could kill him. That was why Bill choose him, that was why Bill came always back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The way his laughter skipped and became stained and airy when his hands curled around a thin neck, so fragile, how skin turned blue and muscles struggled against him but could easily be overpowered. The way he could press him down, down, down, into the mattress, could force limps to move the way he wanted, could force this fragile body housing the most powerful being in the universe to do what he wanted and Bill LET HIM... it was a powerful, dark and horrifyingly glorious feeling. A bit like the dark and slightly sweet drink certain people drank on a far-away planet in a far-away universe, that would burn through your body and consume your mind but made your addicted just the same. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if his hand found its way down his body at the thoughts he allowed himself during those rare times, well... only Bill might know, only he might see and maybe Ford WANTED him to, wanted him to return and do their dark dance again, wanted him to come and laugh and gasp and scream and coming back for more, just like Ford himself did because they discovered something horrible divine together and wanted more and more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A hard grab would leave bruises... </em>
  <span>his hand would wrap around his member, painfully hard, twitching. </span>
  <em>And maybe there was a kiss, he can't remember, but he could remember the eyes, full of mocking and laughter but he could make those eyes look different with his hands and body... </em>
  <span>he would move his hand faster, gripping faster, not teasing or gentle, he had lost interest in both a long time ago or maybe he never had them to begin with... </span>
  <em>and he could remember burring himself deep inside, not remembering if he prepared the body or not, it didn't matter, Bill could take it and Bill made the most animalistic noise he had ever heard, and there were scratches on his skin and he knew if he could Bill would have bitten him. </em>
  <span>Faster, faster, faster, building up and up... </span>
  <em>and he just pressed his head down into the mattress, muffing the screams and moans and other disgusting and wonderful sounds... </em>
  <span>until he came, white spots appearing in front of his eyes, and the laughter stopping for a moment, everything stopping for a moment... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like Bill, just like the body stopping like a broken pupped but the golden eyes were still there. It was strange and rare not seeing him grinning but he looked still pleased, pleased with Ford and Ford knew he was successful, had hooked in the dream daemon and had his full attention for once. </em>
  <span>And Ford laid there, panting roughly as he wiped his hand on the dirty matress and fell back into his pillows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were tears in his eyes, running and running and the glowing feeling he just had turned sour and heavy and twisted in his stomach. He curled up and muffled his cries, trying not to shake as something broken inside him broke even more, shards cutting his insides open and bleeding more and more tears out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was not coming back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the darkness he could hear the faint laughter starting again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo there we have it. Depraved and Psychotic. I mean that is pretty much all that is left of Ford at this point. His mind is broken beyond repair and he probably will spend the rest of his life in this mansion, half delirious and half convinced that Bill will come back one day (and being conflicted about if he wants that or not.<br/>I think any and all censors would totally get this whole thing banned XD</p><p>Also regarding the tagging... it was quite hard here. See, Ford is not attracted to DIPPER. At all. He sees him as a smaller, younger version of himself (and therefore tends to disregards their differences or assumes Dippers consense to stuff he would consent to) but yeah, he would never want to do the frick-frack with Dipper. But he fully divorces body and mind from each other, so Bill in Dippers body is totally a-okay for Ford because... to him it's just Bill and the body is just a body and the part of the body he likes with Bill in it is that the body is a lot weaker than he himself is so he can manhandle Bill around and get off the power-play between them. Also Dipper is very much out in that moment and doesn't have any memories of what happened.<br/>That makes things... difficult. Because it doesn't quite fit in the definition with Underage or Pedophilia. BUT I know some people could interpret it as this. So I compromised in explaining in the tags what was going on (plus this is an Amnesia-AU setting, things are bound to be fucked up here) and hope that got my point across right.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>